


Haunted House

by TheSmokeyAbyss



Series: 31 Day Halloween Challenge [4]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:58:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2405993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmokeyAbyss/pseuds/TheSmokeyAbyss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 4:  Haunted House</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted House

**Author's Note:**

> Been wanting to write some stuff about the end of the game so... here.

Mila never believed in haunted houses but there really was no other explanation for what was going on in this asylum.  There was more here than just horrible experiments on unwilling mental patients.  She was starting to see things, to hear things.  Static plagued her thoughts and she just wanted to get the fuck out of here.  Dying didn’t even seem like such a bad option anymore.

Especially not now that she was faced with the underground labs and murdering Billy Hope.  Whatever this Walrider thing was, it was following her closely.  Her own footsteps were barely audible over the sound of static.  When she finally overrode the fail-safe, Mila was sure everything was over.  She could finally get out of here and expose Murkoff.

However, it had all just wishful thinking as she was picked up by this Walrider, this monster, and thrown around the lab.  Bones snapped and joints dislocated and she was sure that this was the end.  

But somehow, somehow she was still alive.  Dragging herself out of the lab _hurt_ but it was nothing compared to what came next.  Fucking Wernicke had the tactical team open fire on her and the bullets burned as they went through her body.  All her anger and fear that had built up over the night erupted from her in the nanite form of the Walrider.  She ordered it to tear into these men, to make them pay for what they had put her through, what they had put all the patients through.

Mila believed in haunted houses and she was in control now.


End file.
